Looooooooooooool
by SuperLoooooool
Summary: You'll have to read to find out what the story is. LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL
1. Chapter 1

YO

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He


	2. Chapter 2

MY name is Naruto

* * *

End of Chapter 2

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He

| unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Language

Story

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account+Publish- Info/Guide- Doc Manager- New Story- Manage Stories- Rules & Guidelines- RecoveryPrivate Messaging+Image Manager+Alerts+Favorites+Forums+Polls+Reviews+Beta Reader+DocX+Community+Traffic Stats+

**Document Manager**

# Label Format Words Edit/View Life Remove 1Chapter 1Story1Edit/View90 daysRemove2chapter 2Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove3chapter 3Story4Edit/View90 daysRemove4dfghfhStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove5dfhgStory5Edit/View90 daysRemove6dgfddgStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove7gfddfcStory2Edit/View90 daysRemove8sdgfsdStory4Edit/View90 daysRemove

**Create New Document**

Label:Method: File Upload Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: Story DocX Submit Document

**Document Formats**

**Story**Only Story format documents can be later converted into publishable stories/chapters. Story format has a restricted set of layout styles: underline, bold, italic, and text centering. All text will be displayed in black color.**DocX**DocX format docs cannot be converted into publishable stories/chapters. These docs can only be used in the Document Exchange (DocX) feature. DocX format is minimally restricted in terms of layout options. Text color and text highlight/background colors are fully preserved. This is the preferred format for the transfer of beta doc or any document that you wish to retain as much of the original layout as possible.

**Notes/Compatible Files**

Life: documents will live/stay in the system for 90 days. After 90 days, stale documents will be removed. Document Life resets when the document has been edited.

Always double space between paragraphs. Otherwise, text will be bunched together when displayed.

Make sure the file has the proper file extension. For example, a Microsoft Word document should always have a ".doc" or ".docx" at the end of the file name.

There is an upload file size limit of 9MB and we do not support password-protected files.

List of Supported Document/File Formats:  
# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw)+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx)+ Microsoft Works (.wps)+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf)+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd)+ HTML (.htm, .html)* Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) # = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.  
* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . He


	3. Chapter 3

I have no Friends.


	4. Chapter 4

I went on a mission


	5. Chapter 5

to wave


	6. Chapter 6

And guess what happened


	7. Chapter 8

I died


End file.
